The Kagome That I Use To Know
by owlhead20
Summary: A story from Hojo's pov BUT IT'S COMPLTELY INUxKAG fic lots of fluffy, Hojo bashing and other thing i don't remember so tell me what you think! Not a song fic OvO


The Kagome I Use To Know

A/N

OWL: Hello my public! Look in my last fic I got over 400 hits and visits! But only 7 reviews pathetic! Soooo I wana beat that record! So to make sure you read and review!

SESSY: Or this sesshomaru will hunt you down cut you like a fish

INU: this inuyasha is annoyed with the way you speak, but it is fun to do so

KAG: this kagome agrees with inuyasha, it is fun to speak this way

SANGO: this sango will kill the monk if he dares to touch my a...AHHH!

EVERYONE: PERVERTED MONK!

MIROKU: this monk does not regret any...(SLAP!)...thing...ow

SHIPPO: this owlhead20 does not own InuYasha

RT: only this Rumiko Takhashi does (its shippo)

OWL: your highness...I grovel at your feet! (poof) SHIPPO! IM GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU LITTLE RUNT! COME HERE! DAMN YOU!

MIROKU: READ AND PROS...(SLAP!)

OWL: THAT'S MY LINE MONK! Read and prosper!

HOJO: help!

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hojo's pov

The bell rang in Shikon High School and kagome still has not comeback, she must be really sick. I was packing my things as the teacher came over and asked me to deliver kagome her homework "Just because she is sick does not mean she cannot do her work." said the teacher as I left.

'The teachers are too tough on kagome, I mean kami she's sick' I thought as I past a few shops then I heard a rough voice "you there, boy!" I turned to see a short old women on the other side of the street "come here!" she might need help I thought as I cross the street to a small shop "enter boy." I heard a voice say then push open the door to see the old women sitting on a table with long purple drapes on the walls "sit" she pointed to a chair across from her, being the gentlemen I'm I obliged.

As I sat I got a better look at the old women, her skin was wrinkled and worn, her eyes were gray and look glazed over. 'I wonder if she's blind' I thought "I'm not actually, but it is harder to see every day" she said with a smirk, 'did she just read my mind?' I stared at her in disbelief "yes I did, now give me your hand." she asked. I stretched my hand and she flipped it over with her bony fingers and examines my palm.

"Hmmmm... very interesting" she said in a whisper then I got nervous "what is it?" the old women looked up and sighed, she let go of my hand, reach under the table and...WHACK! "OWWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" I could not believe that women hit me on the head with a baseball bat... it really hurts. (What a baby...) "Baka... that's what you get for being that clueless!" she chastises. The old crow sat down again and places the bat under her chair. "Now listen well boy... don't keep presuming the girl, it will only lead to pain." she said in a sad voice 'what is she talking about' the crone shook her head in desperation "I'm talking about the women you 'love' so much!" she yelled. I had have enough "You know you're crazy! Kagome loves me! I'm out of here!"

**%*%*%TIME SKIP%*%*%**

I have never lost my temper like that...and what was she talking about! Kagome loves me...right? Does she? I stop in the middle of the side walk and look up at the sky, dark blue, purples and red painted the clouds above my head. I must have spend a while in that shop, it getting late "the shrine is not so far, just past the park." I said to no one in particular. The old women's words kept repeating over and over again in my head, I just had to sit down.

I sat down on a bench in the park near by the swings, 'it so quiet' I thought, the park is always filled with life it almost seems impossible for it to be silent. Then someone's laughter breaks the dead silence. I turn expecting children but instead I see Kagome running out of the trees and laughing like a lunatic "HAHA! YOU CAN'T CATCH ME KOINU!" (btw koinu means puppy) 'What is she doing?' then I heard a gruff voice in the trees "KEH! Baka you know I'm the fastest legs around!" I a weird guy with long silver wig, a blue hat and some type of hori, walk out of the small woods in the middle of the park. 'Who is this guy and what is kagome doing with him!' kagome has not seen me yet so decided to hide behind a nearby bush and listen.

Kagome squeals in delighted and ran to the swings, I turned to look at the guy and he wasn't there, I turned back toward kagome and see them circling each other, 'how did he get there so fast? "Come on inuyasha, reality check! Koga is the fastest legs alive!" so his name is inuyasha...what kind of name is that? And whose koga? A loud growl broke my thoughts and my attention went back to "inuyasha" did he just growled? I shook my head, humans can't growl.

In whatever crouches down, like a dog would trying to catch a squirrel, kagome saw this and ran toward the huge sandbox but never made it. The guy TACKELD HER like a fuckin football player and she just has a giggle fit, like it didn't even hurt! "Kagome!" inuyasha said in a sing song voice, the kagome starts to panic "DON'T YOU DARE INUYA...HAHAHA" inuyasha was tickling her like no tomorrow "HAHA PAYBACK WENCH!" how dare he call a lady wench and how dare he treat her like this if she sick!

I was about to jump out of the bushes but then laughter stopped, 'did I missed something?' my leg cramped and attempting to balance myself my hand landed on a twig and snapped it 'damn I hope they did not here that'.

I look back quickly to see kagome and inuyasha sitting up and looking away from each other, blushing. 'Why would she be blushing...it's just embarrassment...yeah that's it' I thought

(Ok guys sorry but how can you not feel sorry for the idiot...it's just sad) kagome looks up and scrambles to stand, I look up to see the sun is setting, what is kagome so worked up about? She looks at inuyasha "I'm so sorry inuyasha I forgot it's the new moon." what I s she talking about? What is so important about the new moon? I felt something crawling up my leg, I look down to see a cricket and swat it away I turn back to see that inuyasha took off his wig and hat, boy this guy has some seriously long, dark hair all the way down to his ankles, I wonder who is he co splaying?

inuyasha just stood up with a sigh and started to walk away, kagome took a step forward and said softly "I'm so sorry inuyasha" inuyasha (now he gets it right) turns slightly "yeah me too" he said calmly and started to walk away "wait, inuyasha! Where are you going?" inuyasha turned around "Home, I can't protect you in this form!"

What the hell is he talking about? Why does kagome need protecting, and 'in this form'... what does he 'protect' her while wearing the costume and silver wig? Something is seriously wrong with this guy... I have to tell kagome to stay away from him. A loud sigh broke my thoughts and I return my attention back to kagome and inu-whatever his name is. (Hojo... u sicken me U_U)

Inuyasha sighed "I'm useless..." he kicked the dirt in frustration and sat down in one of the swings near my hiding spot. Kagome sat next to him "you're not useless." she said kindly, inuyasha eyed her carefully "you're stronger and faster than anything, even on your human night" kagome is such an angel, she's even kind to a freak like him but I still wonder... WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY TALKING ABOUT!

Inuyasha looked at her "yeah but...LOOK AT ME!" he yelled at her and suddenly stood up pointing to himself "I...I... I JUST CAN'T BE BOTH!" he turned around and punched the ground, back facing kagome.

'Ha! I hoped you broke your hand, baka' I said to myself in a low whisper. I waited for the cry of pain but it never came I see kagome stand up and shaped her hands into tight fists and bowed her head "baka" she said sadly, inuyasha raised his head like he was going to say something but kagome continued "You ARE both. Don't you relies that by now!" kagome raise her voice which surprised me because I never heard that kind of tone from her before. Kagome stepped closer to inuyasha "Remember Kaguya?" inuyasha blushed a little "y...y...yeah, what about it?" he stuttered

'Kaguya? Another name that escapes me. I wonder if inuyasha and kaguya were dating? That would explain why he's blushing...yeah that must be it.' (Ok I'm starting to feel real bad for hojo...he is just soooo dense!) Inuyasha turned his head away from kagome to hide his red face, kagome giggled "As I remember you hated it..." inuyasha jumped up to face kagome, his face the same color as his clothes "Hell yeah I hated it! I could have killed you guys!" kagome walked up to inyasha and pulled him close to her, blushing even harder than a second ago

"I know you would never do that..." kagome looked up at inuyasha blushing a little herself, is it possible that... no...No she loves me...right...right! Then the old women's words started to replay in my head...could she be right?

(Okay now I feel like crap because I'm making hojo, who really likes kagome, watch this! please don't flame me for that comment! I actually feel really bad for him)

Inuyasha stared at kagome square in the eye "kagome" he said softly running his hands though her hair 'who the hell does this guy think he is! One minute he treats her like a best friend the next minute there acting like lovers! I think inuyasha likes her and kagome is leading him on, not on purpose because she's too kind, I have to stop before this goes too far!'

"Inuyasha..." kagome said in a whisper "yes?" inuyasha said not blushing as hard as before

"I want you to promise me something..."

"What is it?"

"Please. Never change, I love you just the way you are." inuyasha looked surprised

"Kagome..." iunyasha the lean his head toward kagome, kagome moved in closer to him

'Now I understand what the old women meant! She didn't mean me, she meant inuyasha! I have to tell him the truth, because that's gentlemen do!'(CAN SOMEONE PLEASE SLAP SOME SENSE INTO THIS IDIOT?)

As I was jumping from behind the bush, I was too late...

A/N

OOOOKKKKAAAYYY... I need to explain the old lady thing. Well... I don't why i put an old lady in there... ANY WAY tell me what you think! Should the old lady stay or do I remove her? WOULD LOVE! to hear your view of it!

love Owlhead20

READ AND PROSPER!


End file.
